1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera system, and more particularly to a photographic camera system for enabling pseudo telephoto and pseudo panoramic prints to be obtained from normal exposures by coding an exposure to identify a selected type print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 26721/1979, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,831 and 3,490,844 have proposed a photographic camera system constituted by a camera which is provided with an operating member capable of designating, in each frame of a film, a printing zone to be printed, at the time of photographing an object, in the vicinity of the image plane of the film a data indicative of the printing zone and a printer which reads the data for each frame from the film photographed by the camera so as to print the designated printing zone on the basis of the data. In photographic camera systems of the above described type, in the case where the printing zone is so designated at the time of photographing an object as to be narrower than an ordinary printing zone and a print is made by enlarging size of the print to that of an ordinary print at the time of printing the film, the zone narrower than that of the ordinary print is enlarged in the print and thus, the print is equivalent to a print photographed by an objective lens having a focal length longer than that of the objective lens of the camera. Therefore, an effect substantially equivalent to an effect gained upon change of the focal length of the objective lens can be advantageously achieved.
Meanwhile, recently, cameras provided with a data imprinting device for imprinting at an end portion in the frame, data such as dates of photographing objects are widely commercially available. Then, if the data imprinting device is provided in the cameras of the above described type, such a phenomenon may undesirably take place that in the case where a printing zone narrower than an ordinary printing zone has been designated at the time of photographing objects, data imprinted on the film are not printed on the printing paper.
The above described photographic camera systems have such a drawback that since the operating member for designating the printing zone and an imprinting means for imprinting, in accordance with operational states of the operating member, on the film, data indicative of the printing zone are required to be provided in the camera body, production cost of the camera body is increased.
Furthermore, in the cameras for use in the above described photographic camera systems, when a light measuring angle of an optical system of a light measuring device for measuring, for exposure control, brightness of the object is set at an angle of view corresponding to the ordinary printing zone, such a phenomenon may occur that in the case where the printing zone narrower than the ordinary printing zone is designated, even a zone which is not reproduced in the print is subjected to light measurement for exposure control, thereby resulting in improper exposure of the film. On the contrary, when the light measuring angle is set an angle of view corresponding to the designated printing zone narrower than the ordinary printing zone, spot light measurement and average light measurement are performed in the case where the ordinary printing zone and the printing zone narrower than the ordinary printing zone are designated, respectively. Hence, light measuring methods vary according to area of the designated printing zone. For example, if an object of extremely high brightness exists between an angle of view corresponding to a case in which the ordinary printing zone is designated (referred to as a "real focal length photographing mode") and an angle of view corresponding to a case in which the printing zone narrower than the ordinary printing zone is designated (referred to as a "pseudo focal length photographing mode"), exposure control is performed, in the case where the light measuring angle of average light measurement is set at the angle of view corresponding to the real focal length photographing mode, on the basis of light measurement of even the object of high brightness which is not printed in the pseudo focal length photographing mode. As a result, the film is underexposed in the pseudo focal length photographing mode. On the other hand, in the case where the light measuring angle of average light measurement is set at an angle of view corresponding to the pseudo focal length photographing mode, the object of high brightness is printed but is not subjected to light measurement in the real focal length photographing mode, thereby resulting in overexposure of the film in the real focal length photographing mode.
Moreover, in the cameras for use in the above described photographic camera systems, it is so arranged that not only the operating member is displaced but size of the frame of field of view in the viewfinder varies upon operation of the operating member such that the printing portion can be confirmed through the viewfinder. However, in such arrangement, it is impossible to determine from external appearance of the camera whether the camera is set to the real focal length photographing mode or the pseudo focal length photographing mode. Thus, there is such a possibility that a user of the camera is incapable of determining from external appearance of the camera whether the camera is set to the real focal length photographing mode or the pseudo focal length photographing mode with the result that the user photographs an object in one mode other than that expected by the user.
Meanwhile, in the cameras for use in the photographic camera systems, in the case where the pseudo focal length photographing mode for printing the narrower zone has been selected, incoming light is incident upon even a zone other than the printing zone. Such incoming light is essentially unnecessary and rather, may deteriorate image quality due to its reflection in the light shielding barrel or lens barrel.